This proposal requests continued funding for institutional participation of the Upstate Medical Center, State University of New York, Syracuse, New York, in the multidisciplinary clinical research activities of Cancer and Leukemia Group B. Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB) is a multi-institutional medical research group dedicated to the systematic planning, initiation, conduct, analysis, and reporting of research as applied to therapy of patients with malignancy. The scope of interest of CALGB has recently been broadened to include patients with the solid tumors in addition to the hematologic malignancies. The program in hematologic and solid tumor oncology at Upstate Medical in conjunction with CALGB is an interdisciplinary program involving the active participation of Surgery, Radiotherapy, Pediatrics, Psychiatry, and Pathology in addition to Medicine. The current proposal requests continued support for our activities. These activities involve substantial new patient accrual to group investigation, new study design, and in pilot studies and in the development of the application of new antineoplastic agents and in the participation in group administrative and scientific committees. In addition to the results of the clinical research itself, additional salutary effects resulting from group participation will include the education of medical students, house officers, nursing staff, as well as in the continuing education of our community physicians. The collaboration with CALGB will provide the most recent advances in medical care and medical expertise to an extremely large patient population in the Central New York State area.